NaruHina: The Eyes of the Heart
by Juliaiffey
Summary: With her eyes that won't let her see the beauty of the world, she was viewed with a pity look seen as a burden. She's a ball of imperfections. Still she found love, because love don't start with the eyes. Naruto - NaruHina pairings


**Ch1: Enchanted**

It was a bit unfortunate that day. He had a test and He forgot to study.

It resulted that He doesn't have any idea how to answer the questions at all and his lecturer, Iruka was mad at him because He had forgotten to submit his report, one would wonder how he actually managed to attend this college.

He would expect another failing marks in some subjects, he only able to hope that the lecturer was kind enough to at least let him passed.

Once he thought that today couldn't get any worse, the sun that shines bright all of a sudden were covered with clouds and drips after drips has fallen into his face. Indeed, the rain has fallen.

Almost instinctively he covered his head with his bag, but it was kind of pointless, the pitter patter raindrop falling from the sky heavily without a care.

He started to run across the road as he made splashes through every puddle, wetting his jeans and shirt.

His eyes looked around searching for some kind of shelter and in that moment he finally caught a glimpse of light from the small café.

Without many options, he immediately turned the doorknob and walk through the door, immediately greeted by the chimes of a brass door bell.

Shivers from the cold, he wipe and swish away the rain away off his already soaking wet shoulder. Feeling the water dripped off his blonde hair and landed on the tip off his nose, he starts finger combed his hair to the back of his head.

By this time he finally noticed the smell of coffee lingering in the air.

He looks across the room and his gaze stop as his eyes meet with the eyes glimmering white.

He was taken aback by the excruciatingly beautiful view and he quickly turn away and stare at his feet before the cheerful tone of piano starts playing across the room along with happy clapping and singing of a children.

His curiosity rises then he slowly look up and turns into the source of the sounds that in his opinion were somehow out of place and doesn't fit with the image of the café.

It was a nursery rhymes. The little kids surrounding the piano followed by the music notes they were singing this song cheerfully as if they were connecting the souls of the pianist with her piano and the audience.

"Rain, rain, go away.  
Come again another day.  
All the family wants to play.  
Rain, rain, go away."

The song was soothing, it gives a warm atmosphere and the kids that has a trace of tears on their cheeks started to smile widely.

His eyes widen, his lips slowly part, He was in awe. He was captivated by the pianist that were surrounded by those kids.

He couldn't help but mesmerized by the view in front of him, he even forgot how to breathe.

Right there in front of him was placed piano that was caught by the light from the ceiling, which make the exterior shine and glows, giving such a warm feelings.

As the kids encircle the piano and right in front of the piano itself, there was a young woman she was playing a cheerful melody along with the kids.

Her fingers move gracefully and with a kind dazzling smile on her face, He wonder how someone could give magical feeling like that.

She was around his age perhaps with a smooth white skin and pretty silk midnight hair framing her oval face perfectly and heavy fringe that covers her forehead.

And did he sees right, or his eyes playing with his mind? He indeed saw her eyes were glimmering white. Remind him of the reflection of the moon in the water, or maybe the moon itself. He doesn't know.

She wore a light pink shirt that covers almost all of her creamy skin and long cream colored skirt that perfectly fall to her knees with red flat shoes.

A pink blush dusted her cheek as she giggles with the kids that surrounded her, she plays with a smile so pure and innocent. Her giggles just like a music to his ear. "I like her smile"

She was shining brightly, she was radiant

Before he realized, the song was ended and replaced by the cheering of the kids.

"Mmm… customer?"

The waitress called for me breaking me out of my trance. It seems she called me multiple of times and I didn't notice her.

"Ah! Yeah! Sorry!" he apologized "ta… table for one, please"

"This way" With a hand gesture and polite smile she led me to my table. Right after I take a seat she gave me menu.

"What would you like to have?" the waitress asked with a smile on her face as she grabbed a pen and order slip.

His eyes drift to the menu but he seems he cannot focus on what was written there. His eyes keep searching for her figure.

The waiter who noticed he was kind of daydreaming starts to break it for him

"Ah sorry…" Decided that he couldn't focus anyway "Mmm I would like a cup of coffee, please."

The waiter nods and write my order "is there anything else, sir?"

"Nope, that's all" He replied as she nodding at him and left. The waitress served his coffee within 5 minutes but it's not like He was paying attention to the coffee in front of him. Instead he lay his arms on the table and supporting his head, with his attention is right to the woman surrounded by the kids.

"Ne...neee... nee-chan~ teach me how to play!" said one of the boy and without notice, He could see one of the kids try to climb onto her lap. She with a smile helped the kids and the kid make himself comfortable in her lap, she protectively wrap her arms on the kid's waist and she starts teaching them slowly by giving short and slow demonstration.

The kid literally hit the piano and make a loud sounds she was surprised and slightly jump, taken by surprise but she immediately replaced with small giggles. The guy watching laugh but decided to keep it to himself.

"You should play the piano gently" she said while showing him another demonstration.

The kid slowly learn and they were satisfied by the sound it made.

He likes how she were patiently teaching the kids, giggling and smiling at their innocent attitude and innocent statement.

He doesn't know that from this point onward, she becomes the highlight of his life.


End file.
